The Baseball Game: One year later
by Doc House
Summary: Sequel to The Baseball Game.


TITLE: The Baseball Game: One year later. AUTHOR: Melissa Orr DISCLAIMER: I don't own them, never will. NOTES: This is the second Baseball story I have written. The first one, titled: The Baseball Game, can be found with all my other stories at fanfiction.net under the name: Tobylove. You don't have the read the first one to understand this, but it's recommended. FEEDBACK: Please, it's been a while since I wrote for pure comedy; let me know how I did.  
  
  
  
"I'm not playing," Toby moaned; remembering the last time the gang played Baseball.  
  
"We moved all the cars to the other side of the building," CJ mentioned. "Let's have some fun."  
  
"What are we doing?" Will asked for the fifth time that afternoon. "I have work to do."  
  
"Once every year, we try to get out and have some fun together. Baseball is one thing we can all play fairly," Sam mentioned. "Besides, I snuck away from California to be here, don't ruin it for me." Sam ordered and walked out towards the field.  
  
"This is the only sport you all play that's fair?" Will questioned.  
  
"We tried playing football once," Josh mentioned.  
  
"But that's not a fair game," Toby mentioned.  
  
"I wouldn't think so," Will shook his head.  
  
"The women won 27 to 0," Sam mentioned.  
  
"The women?" Will asked shocked.  
  
"Who's on what team?" Toby changed the subject. "I say we have the same teams as before."  
  
"We have new players," CJ motioned over towards Will.  
  
"We have one new player," Sam mentioned. "Josh's team was down one player last time, so he gets Will."  
  
"I feel like I'm in grade school again," Will moaned.  
  
"Let the games begin," Josh smiled sharply at Toby, as he shook his hand. "Let the better team win."  
  
"Then you should forfeit right now," Toby smiled.  
  
"I love when you get this way," CJ flirted as she followed Toby to the field.  
  
"CJ, you get first base. Charlie is the catcher. Margaret, take second base. Ginger, you take third. Bonnie, Jack, and Brian get outfield."  
  
"Prepare to eat my dust," Josh whispered. "Listen team, we need to win. We got beat like a little girl last year; I won't have that this year. We're a year old and we're bigger and stronger than before."  
  
"Is it too late to bribe someone off Toby's team?" Larry whispered to Ed.  
  
"Me first," Ed mentioned.  
  
"Carol, you're up first," Josh smiled as he handed her a helmet. "Reach for the stars."  
  
"Kill me now," Carol moaned as she walked out to the field, getting boos from all over the place. "Shut up!"  
  
"Hi Carol," Toby smiled as he tossed the baseball up in the air several times.  
  
"Just throw the damn ball," Carol moaned. "And throw it slow so I can hit it."  
  
"Yeah, that's going to happen right now," Toby said sarcastically. He waited for Charlie to give him the signal and he got in position to pitch. Carol waited as he threw the pitch and was surprised that she hit it, so much so that she just stood there and watched as Toby ran after the ball and threw it to first base.  
  
"One out!" The empire behind first base yelled.  
  
"I hit it," Carol smiled.  
  
"What the hell happened?" Josh questioned when she walked back to the dugout.  
  
"I hit it," Carol smiled.  
  
"Why didn't you run?" Josh whined.  
  
"Cause I was amazed I hit it," Carol smiled and looked over and saw Josh about to yell at her. "Don't ruin this for me Lyman, I never hit a baseball before!" She snapped.  
  
"Who's next?" Sam couldn't help but smile.  
  
"Sadly, I am." Will stood up and grabbed a bat.  
  
"Did you ever play Baseball before?" Josh asked. "Because the way this game is going I need experienced players."  
  
"Bite me," Carol moaned, causing Ed and Larry to start laughing.  
  
"I played a bit in College," Will shrugged as he walked out to the batters box.  
  
"Will Bailey," Toby smiled.  
  
"Yes," Will moaned.  
  
"If you hit the ball, run!" Josh yelled.  
  
"He won't hit the ball," CJ smirked. "My man is pitching."  
  
"Donna, get ready!" Josh ordered. "You're going next."  
  
"I don't want to," Donna whined.  
  
"Donna!"  
  
"Fine," Donna grabbed a bat. "Jackass."  
  
"Easy out," Charlie yelled from behind the plate. He gave Toby the signal and awaited the pitch. Toby took his time and pitched it.  
  
"Strike!" The empire yelled.  
  
"Will, at least swing that the damn pitch!" Josh yelled.  
  
"Is he always like this?" Will asked about Josh.  
  
"Yes!" Everyone on the field and behind the dugout yelled.  
  
"A lot of you work under me," Josh threatened.  
  
Toby ignored this and got ready for another pitch. Will took his position and waited for the pitch, as soon as it came, he swung.  
  
"Strike!"  
  
"Damn Toby," Will shook his head.  
  
"He's my all American," CJ smiled.  
  
"Hit.the.ball," Josh smacked his head continuously against the gate.  
  
"One more!" Charlie smiled.  
  
Will got ready, as did Toby.  
  
"Welcome to the club," Toby smiled and pitched. Will swung, but missed.  
  
"Out!" CJ jumped for joy. "Toby, I'm going to do you right now."  
  
"Okay," Toby nodded and began walking over.  
  
"Toby, Donna's next!" Josh yelled, causing Toby to moan and walk back to the pitchers mound.  
  
"Donnatella Moss," Toby winked. "You should have gone with me."  
  
"I wanted too," Donna moaned.  
  
It only took three pitches and Donna was out. As everyone on Toby's team hustled in, Josh's team was being yelled at as they took their places on the field.  
  
"It's a small ball, you can't hit it?" Josh screamed.  
  
"CJ, you're batting first." Toby mentioned as he gave her a bat. "Smack it really hard towards Josh, maybe it will knock him out."  
  
"Yep," CJ nodded and ran out towards the field and got ready.  
  
"Sam, strike her out." Josh screamed from second.  
  
"Josh, you're getting on my last nerve," CJ glared.  
  
"She can't hit it," Josh chanted.  
  
"Come on Sammy," CJ shook her butt and got in hitting position. "Show me what you got."  
  
"She's sort of hot when she's like this," Will smirked to himself, causing a glare from Toby. Will looked away.  
  
"Here comes the Seaborn express," Sam smiled, causing Toby to bust up laughing. Sam ignored him and threw the ball, which CJ hit.  
  
"Throw to first!" Josh jumped up and down, screaming towards center field. "Ed!"  
  
"What?" Ed looked over just in time to see the ball coming towards him, he jumped out of the way quickly and it landed on the ground.  
  
"CJ, run!" Toby ran out of the dugout and screamed.  
  
"Yeah," CJ dropped the bat and took off as fast as she could. Ed grabbed the ball and threw it as hard as he could, which happened to be only second base. Larry caught it and tossed it to first, where Donna was waiting. But by the time the ball was thrown to her, CJ was already on base.  
  
"Toby, I got on base!" CJ jumped for joy.  
  
"That's my girl," Toby smiled. "Ginger, you're next."  
  
"Pretend the ball is Josh, right?" Ginger smirked.  
  
"I taught you well," Toby patted her on the back as she walked out to the field.  
  
"Sam, can you pitch something that people can't hit!" Josh snapped.  
  
"I'm this close to throwing the ball at your head," Sam snapped back.  
  
"I'll give you money if you do that," Will mentioned.  
  
"Me too!" Everyone else shouted.  
  
"Throw the ball," Josh glared at everyone and stood on third base.  
  
"Ready?" Sam smiled at Ginger.  
  
"Yep" Ginger smiled back.  
  
"Here we go," Sam got ready and pitched the ball. Ginger took Toby's advice he had given her earlier and kept her eye on the ball. When it got to her, she smacked it with all her might.  
  
"Oh my God," Toby walked out of the dugout and watched as the ball went flying out of the field. "She hit a homerun."  
  
Everyone watched as the ball left the field, just standing in shock. Including Ginger.  
  
"Homerun!" Someone finally yelled, causing everyone to come back to reality.  
  
"Take your run around the bases," Toby smiled.  
  
"Good job Ginger," CJ screamed as she ran around to second. "Who's winning now?" CJ smirked as she passed third base, where Josh was still looking where the ball went.  
  
"Ginger," Toby gave her a high five. "How did you do that?"  
  
"I have no idea," Ginger smiled as everyone congratulated her. "Pretending it was Josh's head must really work."  
  
"Yeah," Toby couldn't help by laugh at this.  
  
Bonnie was next and struck out. Margaret hit it, but was it was caught. And Charlie got a hit, but was also caught.  
  
"Sam's batting now," Josh glared at his team. "This is discouraging people, we can't play this badly."  
  
"Maybe if we pretended the ball was Josh, we could win," Carol mumbled to Ed and Larry.  
  
"Samuel," Toby smiled. "You should have stayed in California another day, because this is going to be embarrassing."  
  
"I've been practicing," Sam smiled sarcastically. "I'm going to do a Ginger."  
  
"Good luck," Charlie chuckled.  
  
Sam got in position and waited for the pitch. Toby, like always, took his time before throwing. Fastball.  
  
"Out!"  
  
"Damn!" Josh jumped up and down, smacking the gate.  
  
"Shut up," Sam moaned.  
  
"Guys!" Leo walked out. "The President needs us."  
  
"When did you get here?" Donna asked.  
  
"A few minutes ago. In time to see Ginger's out of the park hit," Leo smiled.  
  
"Leo, a few more minutes," Josh pleaded. "I'm next and I want to show Toby who the superior athlete is."  
  
"I think we all already know," Donna patted his chest.  
  
"Thanks Donna," Josh smiled.  
  
"Toby just struck Sam out," Donna smiled and walked back over to the dugout.  
  
"I think she meant Toby's the superior athlete," Leo mentioned.  
  
"Just let me hit," Josh begged.  
  
"Your voice just got really high right then," Leo mentioned. "Hurry up."  
  
"Thank you," Josh quickly grabbed a bat.  
  
"You saved us," Ed and Larry took their things back to the car. "We nearly killed Josh."  
  
"I have the thought everyday," Leo mumbled.  
  
"We need to get back," Toby mentioned when Josh ran up to the batters box.  
  
"Leo said one more," Josh said. "Everyone get back to your positions!" He ordered as everyone started coming in from the field.  
  
"Josh."  
  
"Are you chicken?" Josh questioned Toby.  
  
"Oh, that's it." Toby got ready for the pitch.  
  
"This should be fun," Will smiled.  
  
"Show him whose boss," CJ yelled.  
  
"For I am Josh Lyman and I will prevail," Josh chanted to himself as he waited for the pitch.  
  
"Strike!" The empire yelled after Toby threw the pitch.  
  
"Lucky throw," Josh glared. "I'll get the next one."  
  
"Yeah," Toby got ready and threw it, which Josh hit.  
  
"Ball!"  
  
"Damn," Josh kicked the ground. "That's to show all of you my strength."  
  
"It is too late to find another job?" Donna asked Leo, who was laughing at the seriousness in Josh's face.  
  
"He's getting creamed," Leo said.  
  
"One more," Toby quietly said. He bounced the ball in his hand for a moment and then threw it. He threw it so hard; Josh didn't even swing at it.  
  
"You're out!" The empire screamed.  
  
"What the hell was that?" Josh asked, still in hitting position as if Toby never threw.  
  
"That was my extreme fastball," Toby walked passed him. "Are you coming?"  
  
"I'm just going to stay out here for a minute of two," Josh mentioned, still in hitting position.  
  
THE END 


End file.
